harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wizarding World (website)
Registration Is anyone else having trouble actually sumbitting their e-mail adress? Jayden Matthews 12:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I amCharmedh2ogirl 13:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I was just able to enter my e-mail a minute ago and then the site crashed while proccesing the action. It's clearly experiancing heavy traffic, which is to be expected. Jayden Matthews 13:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I tried again too It said it had timed out. Charmedh2ogirl 14:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You don't need the answer! You don't need the answer to the clue. You just have to go on http://harrypotter.scholastic.com/ On the ad above the games, it should be saying "The magical quill is gone" OR, if registration, is open, it should say "Find or catch the magical quill" If you catch the right one (there are many quills) You are taken to the registration page. Amythest444 22:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but the website the quill is on changes each day, so you'd have to be told which site the answer redirects you to, at which point you might as well have just figured out the clue, especially since the clues are rather simple from here on out...Lord Red XII 22:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Will Pottermore tell how to make a Horcrux? I know that when J.K. Rowling releases the Harry Potter Encyclopedia it will tell how to make a Horcrux, but she said she will be telling things that she's been hiding for years. So will she tell?Dustin1998 17:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hard to say, really. We've already gotten some interesting information from Pottermore that's never been revealed before, but I don't think anyone other than Rowling herself has exclusive information on exactly what is going to be revealed before it's posted. So I think we'll just have to wait and see. ProfessorTofty 18:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's still not open.. Help the Pottermore Wiki!! Pottermore Beta testers, help us improve the Pottermore wiki! There's a LOT of info missing! If you're not a Beta, don't go on the wiki unless you want spoilers. I hope you get access soon and help us then :-) Ravenclaw999 21:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Ravenclaw999 Pottermore opening This article has to be updated. Pottermore opens to public in early April 2012. Read under Universal Opening on the article. There it is already mentioned. 12:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Pottermore Grand Opening? When is Pottermore opening? Wasn't it supposed to open in October? :Uh, not to come off as rude, but can you not read the article, or, for that matter, the point right above this one? Pottermore is opening early next month, or at least that's what is planned. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 02:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I was sad because I can't register yet in pottermore, because it is said that the grand opening was on April 07:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Renesmee I was sad because I can't register yet in pottermore, because it is said that the grand opening was on April 07:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Renesmee Questions What are the answers to get Slytherin on the Sorting Hat quiz? It says I'm a Ravenclaw, but I know myself best and I display the Slytherin traits WAY higher-- my ambition is a peaking trait. I've used up two accounts and got Ravenclaw on both-- I am very frustrated. I am NOT a Ravenclaw, a test cannot tell me that; I just want my account to be Slytherin, because I really am a Slytherin. So what are the answers for all of the questions? Also, does it quiz you on patronuses? I think my patronus would be a phoenix or dragon, but Idk if mythological creatures can be patronuses... if not, then it's probably a raven or something, idk. Lavaster 21:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :It is unknown what answers correspond to which houses, and it will stay that way (at least as far as we're concerned) as it has been requested that that information not get out so that people can continue to be sorted fairly. And if you have a Pottermore account, you can see for yourself that there isn't anything related to Patronuses yet on the site, as it currently only covers the first book. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 22:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the quiz has been designed to prevent people from getting the house of their choice in order to keep the numbers level. Otherwise there would be considerably more Gryffindor's then any other house. You've been sorted into Ravenclaw twice, so maybe the Hat knows best! Jayden Matthews 16:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, it doesn't know best. It angers me when people believe the COMPUTERIZED SORTING HAT is always right, if not most of the time. That belief is false. 00:08, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Please calm down. You asked a question and we're answering it. By the way, did you not remember that you're not actually going to Hogwarts; there are no real Houses, no offense? Because, honestly, I find it quite foolish that you're getting angry over a computer game, something supposed to be fun, not giving you the sort of title you want. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Based on what he's saying, I think what makes him angry is that people actually take the result that they get seriously, not that he didn't get the result he wanted. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:14, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh... I'm sorry, 70.181.188.25, so sorry. I'd just woken up from a nap when I read your comment, but nonetheless, my response was inadequate and impertinent. By the way, thank you for enlightening me as to his/her (probably) true ideas, Professor Tofty. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Wand Choosing I can confirm that the wand choosing works! Not so sure about the sorting though...I never look back, darling! It distracts from the now 15:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) What a let down Is it just me, or is Pottermore the biggest let-down ever? It's so boring! Nothing to do! You just look at a picture of the chapter and press the next button and WOW! I finished one of the books! Even at the end of book 1, you don't fight Vol- oops. He Who Must Not Be Named. Plus it ends with Gryfindor winning so I didn't even do anything. Also I can't talk with other members in my common room. It's a really stupid game. Who's with me? :Talk pages are for discussing improvements to the article itself, not its content. If you wish to discuss your thoughts on Pottermore, take it to a Harry Potter forum or somewhere similar. (Bolded so hopefully others see this too.) Also, Pottermore isn't really supposed to be a game; that's been known ever since we actually knew what it was, so if that's what you expected it to be, you were mistaken. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I know this isn't the best place to ask, but as I currently cannot find the forums, and everyone's asking their questions here anyways, I wonder... Why is it that when I click on my profile, and I attempt to visit my spells, it simply shows a white circle inside a green bubble with the number '21' beside it? Is anyone else experiencing this? Hunnie Bunn 14:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::The forum can be found here. But to answer your question, have you tried clicking on said green bubble? That should bring you to the Spells page. Alternatively, just click on the medallion at the top of the page that says "Spells." ProfessorTofty 17:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks very much, Professor Tofty. And yes, now it works, thanks so much for the suggestion. Hunnie Bunn 18:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) End of Order of the Phoenix? Really until the end? Pottermore ends with Sirius' death in the Ministry. In the book you can read more! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:52, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Art Does anyone know the name of the artist who produces the concept paintings of scenes from the books for pottermore? Would be useful to have a page like Pottermore/artwork or something similar for a collection of all the art. I think some people like to consider it canon. Or maybe I'm just not looking hard enough, some of the images uploaded are untagged though. User:Hellkaiserryo12 02:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately It Needs to Be Done A lot of this page needs to be made past-tense seeing as the information is quite out of date. Pottermore no longer offers most of the interactive features it once did, having devolved into a light promotional site. Wangdoodler (talk) 22:57, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I'll do it. Felix Alan Cadmus Scamander 09:59, June 13, 2016 (UTC)